Piękna jak bóg
by Jotunheim
Summary: Loki i Tony mają dziecko. Jak poradzą sobie z jego wychowaniem? Jak to wpłynie na całą drużynę? Czy wiedzą czego się spodziewać? Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Prolog

**Witam wszystkich, którzy postanowili tu zajrzeć :) W zamyśle humorystycznie, ale jak nie wyjdzie, to mam nadzieję, że i tak się spodoba.  
****  
Zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Tony spojrzał na spoconą twarz kobiecej formy Lokiego wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu i mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Będzie dobrze, Kiciu, doskonale sobie radzisz.

\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie „Kicią" i znowu wylecisz przez okno – wysapał bóg i zacisnął zęby.

\- Już prawie, Loki – zachęcił go Bruce – jeszcze dwa razy i będzie po wszystkim.

\- To twoja wina, Stark! Nigdy więcej żadnych dzieci, już mnie nie dotkniesz.

Tony przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że jego partner przeżywa piekło i na pewno nie mówił tego dosłownie. Prawda?  
Położył Lokiemu rękę na czole, częściowo, by odgarnąć pozlepiane potem włosy.

\- Jeszcze chwilka, skarbie, zaraz będzie po wszystkim – wyszeptał uspokajająco i poczuł, że bóg mocniej ściska jego dłoń.

W tym momencie krzyk Lokiego zlał się z płaczem dziecka. Loki opadł na poduszkę i zaczął głęboko oddychać.

\- Gratuluję, macie piękną dziewczynkę. - Bruce uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Tony'ego, który delikatnie przejął dziecko, po czym dyskretnie się wycofał.

Geniusz otworzył szerzej oczy. Dopiero teraz w pełni dotarło do niego, że został ojcem, że ma _córkę_.

\- Cześć, maleńka – wyszeptał i dotknął jej nosa swoim. - Jesteś taka śliczna. - Odwrócił się do Lokiego, który zdążył już wrócić do swojej poprzedniej formy. - Chcesz ją?

Bóg wyciągnął tylko ręce i już po chwili tulił do piersi swoją pierworodną.

\- Jest cudowna, Anthony – jego głos drżał ze wzruszenia. - Ma twoje oczy.

\- Ciekawe czy wyrośnie na geniusza, jak tata – w głosie Tony'ego wyraźnie było słychać dumę na myśl o przyszłych osiągnięciach swojej latorośli. - Kto wie, może już za tydzień NASA kupi od niej prom?

\- Albo zostanie potężną wiedźmą i będę mógł się z nią dzielić swoją magię i wiedzę? - Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ucałował dziewczynkę w czoło.

\- Kto wie, może jedno i drugie? - wyszczerzył się Tony. - Masz jakiś pomysł na imię?

\- Myślałem o czymś tradycyjnym, może Nugga?

\- Od razu wpiszmy jej „Helmut" - prychnął Stark.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, to bardzo piękne imię.

\- Jarvis?

_\- Tak, sir? Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze gratulacje._

\- Dzięki. Najpopularniejsze imiona skandynawskie ostatniego roku. Żeńskie.  
_  
\- Już sprawdzam, sir. Niestety, imiona, które udało mi się znaleźć, raczej się panu nie spodobają.  
_  
Tony westchnął.

\- Dlaczego wikingowie nie wymyślili jakichś porządnych, ładnych imion dla ludzi, tylko te najlepsze zostawiali bogom? Przecież nie będziemy nikogo plagiatować, zwłaszcza że oni wszyscy są prawdziwi...

\- Ładne imiona bogom... - wyszeptał Loki, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Piękne... bogom... Już wiem!

Tony odwrócił się, nieświadom procesu myślowego, jaki zaszedł w głowie Laufeysona.

\- Wiesz? Co wiesz?

\- Jak nazwać naszą pierworodną. Astrid.

\- Astrid.? Ładnie. U nas chyba też popularne. Ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- To imię pochodzi ze staronordyckiego i oznacza mniej więcej „piękna jak bóg".

\- W takim razie pasuje idealnie. Witaj w domu, As.- Tony spojrzał z czułością na dziecko i pocałował Lokiego.

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że zostanie ojcem, nie uwierzyłby, a i pewnie by wyśmiał. Teraz cieszył się na myśl drogi, która ich czeka, wspólnej przyszłości pełnej zmieniania pieluch i nieprzespanych nocy (no, może niekoniecznie). Wiedział, że wychowanie dziecka będzie niezłą lekcją życia i ostatecznym testem odpowiedzialności, ale miał wsparcie Lokiego i swoich przyjaciół. Nie martwił się, bo Avengersi zawsze dawali sobie radę ze wszystkim, więc czemu tym razem miałoby być inaczej?


	2. Pierwszy dzień

Clint bezskutecznie próbował coś zobaczyć przez ograniczające widoczność przepierzenie.

\- Ile to jeszcze potrwa? - jęknął i usiadł na obrotowym krześle.

\- Dziecko nie wyskakuje w trzy sekundy, zwłaszcza z faceta. – Natasza skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i oparła się o stół laboratoryjny. - Idź zamów chińszczyznę, czy coś, skoro tak ci się nudzi.

\- Myślisz, że dostanę się tam szybem? - zapytał, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.

\- Nie bądź niepoważny... - Romanoff pokręciła z politowaniem głową. - Tamten szyb jest zatkany od momentu, w którym postanowiłeś urządzić w nim bitwę na poduszki. Bruce o mało nie dostał zawału, jak usłyszał, że ktoś się dusi nad jego głową.

\- Nie przesadzaj, to było tylko jedno piórko...

\- … przez które Thor robił ci usta-usta – wtrąciła złośliwie Natasza.

\- Mieliśmy do tego nie wracać – odburknął Clint. - W ogóle gdzie on się tego nauczył?

\- Zapomniałeś o obowiązkowych szkoleniach pierwszej pomocy?

\- Aaaa, szkoleeenia... - Barton podrapał się po karku z najbardziej niewinną miną, na jaką było go stać.

Natasza tylko uniosła brew.

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie masz najnowszego zaświadczenia?

\- A na co komu jakieś papierki. Ważne, że umiem wyczuć puls, no nie? - machnął ręką i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Gdybyś miał „jakieś papierki" wiedziałbyś, że pulsu się już nie sprawdza.

\- Dobra tam, pierdoły.

Wdowa przewróciła oczami, ale nie skomentowała tego. W tym momencie do laboratorium wszedł Steve.

\- Wiadomo już coś? - Pytanie skierował do Nataszy i stanął obok niej. Clint łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Na razie nic. Bruce zabronił nam tam wchodzić. Pewnie po części dlatego, że Barton by go irytował, a po części dlatego, że Loki by się wkurzył.

\- Ciekawe jaka będzie płeć, jak myślicie?

\- Jeśli to będzie dziewczynka, będzie miała przesrane – zaśmiał się Clint.

\- Niby czemu? – zdziwił się Kapitan.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś nastoletnią córką Lokiego i próbujesz znaleźć chłopaka. Zwłaszcza z tym ich podejściem do tradycji. Będzie musiała żyć w celibacie aż do ślubu, a jestem więcej niż pewien, że wszystkich potencjalnych kandydatów będzie prędzej czy później zeskrobywać ze ściany. O ile Tony będzie miał to w dupie, bo sam pewnie zaliczył wszystkie swoje opiekunki, to Thor i drugi tatuś już zadbają o jej cnotę. Taka moja opinia.

Steve zaczerwienił się i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, został uprzedzony przez Nataszę.

\- Jakoś Loki i Stark nie są po ślubie.

\- No niby tak, ale to co innego, jeśli chodzi o córkę, nie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz. Z tego, co zauważyłam, Loki jest bardzo liberalny, jeśli chodzi o niektóre kwestie.

\- Wiesz, zawsze mała może „zmienić front" i nie powinno być problemu.

\- Żebyś mógł się ponapalać, zboczeńcu? Przecież to będzie twoja niemal-bratanica – Natasza spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- O co tym mnie oskarżasz, Tasza? - oburzył się Clint. - Już od dawna nie oglądałem żadnego...

\- Ta rozmowa zmierza chyba w zdecydowanie niewłaściwym kierunku – Steve przerwał im gwałtownie, a jego twarz przybrała kolor cegły.

\- I chyba od dawna z nikim nie spałeś – dorzuciła złośliwie Wdowa, a Barton spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Moje łóżko to moja sprawa – pokazał jej język w dziecinnym geście.

\- Skończyliście? - zapytał z nadzieją Steve. - Jeśli tak, to dajcie posłuchać, może trzeba będzie pomóc.

\- Słuchaj sobie ile chcesz, stary. Wszystko jest dźwiękoszczelne – Clint zaczął się kręcić na krześle i najechał Nataszy na stopę. Ta w odpowiedzi chwyciła oparcie i mocno je popchnęła w stronę drzwi, które się rozsunęły i krzesło zniknęło na korytarzu razem z zaskoczoną miną Hawkeye'a.

\- I po sprawie – uśmiechnęła się do Steve'a i wróciła na swoje miejsce. - Mam nadzieję, że wróci z tą chińszczyzną.

Nagle laboratorium się zatrzęsło i lampa zamigotała. Z korytarza dobiegł wysoki pisk. Natasza w ciągu ułamka sekundy wyciągnęła i odbezpieczyła broń, którą celowała teraz w rozsuwane drzwi.

Po chwili do środka wszedł Thor, łopocząc zamaszyście peleryną i wpuszczając za sobą gwałtowny powiew zimnego powietrza.

\- Pójdę powiedzieć Pepper, że znowu potrzebujemy nowego okna – rzucił Steve i szybko się ewakuował, ponownie wpuszczając przeciąg do pomieszczenia.

\- Jak dobrze znów cię widzieć, Nataszo! - zawołał radośnie bóg i ruszył w jej stronę z wyraźnym zamiarem zmiażdżenia w przyjacielskim uścisku.

\- Tak, ciebie też Thor, ale wybacz, żadnych uścisków – uniosła stanowczo dłoń i cofnęła się o krok. - Moje żebra chyba jeszcze nie doszły do siebie po ostatnim razie.

Odinson wyraźnie zmarkotniał, na te słowa i pokiwał smutno głową.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli ostatnim razem uczyniłem ci krzywdę. Zastosuję się do twoich próśb. Czy wiadomo już coś na temat potomka mojego brata? Czy Człowiek z Żelaza, który go skalał należycie udziela mu swojego wsparcia?

\- Oczywiście, on i Bruce robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby poród był jak najbardziej komfortowy.

W tym momencie przepierzenie się odsunęło i wyszedł zza niego Bruce.

\- Już po wszystkim. To dziewczynka – uśmiechnął się i potarł okulary brzegiem koszulki.

\- Możemy wejść? - zapytała Natasza, robiąc krok w stronę drugiej części laboratorium.

\- Jeszcze nie. Loki i mała potrzebują chwili odpoczynku.

Wdowa kiwnęła głową.

\- Pójdę po Kapitana i Bartona, też będą chcieli przy tym być.

* * *

\- Hej! Nie wszyscy naraz! - zawołał Tony, gdy Avengersi zgromadzili się wokół Lokiego, trzymającego śpiące maleństwo.

\- Daj spokój, stary. To może być pierwsza i ostatnia okazja, żeby zobaczyć małe dziecko – zlekceważył go Clint.

\- Ona tu zamieszka razem z tobą, idioto...

\- Ona? - Hawkeye zerknął na Nataszę i zaczął się niemal dławić swoim śmiechem.

\- Coś ci nie pasuje, agencie Barton? - zapytał Loki z lodowatą uprzejmością.

\- Nie, ależ skąd – wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, nawet nie starając się ukryć swojego rozbawienia.

\- Jakie imię będzie nosić moja bratanica? - zapytał donośnie Thor, co obudziło małą, która zaczęła płakać i robić się niebieska.

\- Smerfetka! - zawołał ucieszony Clint.

\- Chcesz w dziób? - Tony spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – wyszeptał Loki. Żadne z nich nie było przygotowane na taki rozwój wydarzeń. - Przecież za pierwszym razem, gdy płakała wszystko było dobrze.

Laufeyson zaczął delikatnie kołysać małą i szeptać coś po nordycku, dopóki nie zaczęła się uspokajać. Wraz z płaczem zniknął też niebieski odcień i świeżo upieczeni rodzice odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Ktoś potrafi to wyjaśnić? - Tony spojrzał na przyjaciół, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na Brusie.

\- Myślę, że to może być związane z reakcją na silne emocje, podobnie jak moja... _przypadłość_.

\- Super, mały niebieski Hulk!

\- Barton, ostrzegam cię...

\- Clint, Tony, dajcie spokój, nie straszcie dziecka – Kapitan zerknął na małą i to spojrzenie miało w sobie takie pokłady czułości, że aż w Tonym coś drgnęło. - Więc jak ma na imię?

\- Astrid. As.

\- Witaj, Astrid – Natasza nachyliła się nad nią. - Mogę? - zerknęła pytająco na Lokiego i wyciągnęła ręce. Bóg skinął głową i przekazał jej dziecko.

\- Pasuje ci dziecko – stwierdził Steve z uśmiechem. - Rozjaśnia cię.

\- Dajcie mi dojść do mojej bratanicy!

Astrid spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi brązowymi oczami i skrzywiła się.

\- Moja krew – szepnął z rozbawieniem Loki tak, że tylko Tony go usłyszał.

\- Niechęć do Thora jest chyba u was rodzinna – przyznał miliarder i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Razem patrzyli jak Natasza nuci coś z uśmiechem po rosyjsku, a Thor zachwala „seraficzne dziecię". - Damy sobie z nimi wszystkimi radę, prawda? Takiej rodziny to tylko pozazdrościć. Szkoda, że sam takiej nie miałem.

Nie zauważył, że Loki uśmiechnął się smutno. Oboje chcieli być lepszymi ojcami niż ich właśni i mieli cichą nadzieję, że im się uda.

\- Cześć, Smerfie! - Clint wychylił się zza ramienia Nataszy i zaczął robić głupie miny.

\- Będziesz wspaniałą mamusią, Kiciu – wyszeptał miliarder. - Wiesz, nie mogę się już doczekać, aż oni wszyscy sobie pójdą...

\- Nic z tego, Anthony. Potrzebuję odrobiny spokoju i nie mogę się za bardzo... _nadwyrężać._

\- Taaak... W sumie i tak musimy ustalić nasz program wychowawczy, czy coś, nie? Żeby nie skończyła jak Clint dusząc się piórami w szybie wentylacyjnym. Swoją drogą jakim trzeba być idiotą, żeby...

\- Dobra, moi państwo, czas wracać do mamy. - Steve przechwycił zręcznie dziecko z rąk Nataszy, która wciągnęła z oburzeniem powietrze i zaniósł je Lokiemu. - Na dziś wystarczy, zaraz ich stąd zabiorę.

\- Dziękuję, kapitanie Rogers. - Laufeyson skinął głową i ostrożnie przejął Astrid.

\- Dobra, ludziska, słyszeliście Szefa! Wypad z baru! - Clint wskazał jedną dłonią drzwi, a drugą próbował zapędzić resztę do wyjścia.

\- Nie tak głośno, Clint.

\- Jeszcze do was zawitam, bracie!

\- Dobra, _dobra_, zrozumiałam za pierwszym razem i zabieraj te łapska, Barton!

Tony wypuścił głośno powietrze, gdy jego drużyna wreszcie znalazła się za drzwiami. Sami też musieli się niedługo ewakuować, bo to byłoby ciut nie fair wyrzucać Bruce'a z jego własnego laboratorium. Na razie jednak nikomu się nigdzie nie spieszyło, więc mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Zniosła to nadzwyczaj dobrze, nie uważasz? Poza tym drobnym niebieskim incydentem... Myślisz, że to tak już zostanie?

\- Podobnie jak ty, pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotkałem. Jeżeli jednak jest tak, jak twierdzi doktor Banner, będziemy musieli przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i zadbać, żeby znosiła wszelkie następstwa swojego mieszanego pochodzenia jak najlepiej.

\- No tak, to w końcu nie jej wina. Jednak mam nadzieję, że na tym koniec niespodzianek. - Tony usiadł na krześle obrotowym. - Łóżeczko będzie stało u nas?

\- A gdzieżby indziej? - zdziwił się Loki.

\- Wiesz, będzie trochę niezręcznie uprawiać dziki seks przy dziecku, nie? Poza tym Jarvis może robić za elektroniczną niańkę, ma najlepsze referencje.

\- O osobnym pokoju pomyślimy później, teraz trzeba się skupić na jej potrzebach. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, będziesz mógł jej w przyszłości podarować całe piętro, obecnie musimy być w zasięgu.

Tony potarł w zamyśleniu brodę.

\- Czyżby ta historia z koniem była prawdziwa?

\- Koniem? Jakim koniem? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wiesz, poszperałem trochę na twój temat i znalazłem kilka ciekawych wzmianek na temat twoich... nazwijmy to... „dzieci".

Loki otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym mówisz, Anthony. Twoja córka jest jedynym dzieckiem jakie posiadam. Co cię skłoniło do tych przemyśleń, pomijając intrygujący fakt zasięgania informacji o mnie?

\- No bo widzisz, ja jestem kompletnie zielony w tych sprawach, a ty wydajesz się być... no wiesz, zorientowany.

\- Przecież to wszystko jest logiczne, nawet jeśli nie patrzeć na to z punktu instynktu macierzyńskiego. Dziecko nie jest psem, które można zostawić w budzie na drugim końcu ogrodu. To maleńka istota, za którą jesteś bardziej niż odpowiedzialny. Wiem, że u ciebie z tym ciężko, Anthony, ale teraz masz rodzinę, z którą jesteś związany i musisz zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

\- Wiem, wiem, tylko nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, nie mam nawet żadnego wzorca, na którym mógłbym się opierać, bo mój własny ojciec był do bani. Ale nie martwmy się tym. Czeka nas jeszcze składanie łóżeczka i w ogóle – Tony wstał i przeciągnął się, a Loki spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Przecież wszystko miało być już gotowe na pojawienie się dziecka.

\- No tak, ale wiesz jak to jest: budowa nowej zbroi, tajny projekt dla S.H.I.E.L.D-u, trzy apokalipsy no i przedwczesny poród – wskazał dłonią na Astrid.

Loki uniósł brew.

\- Urodziła się tylko dzień przed terminem...

\- To i tak dużo. Nie byłem mentalnie przygotowany na...

Laufeyson pokręcił tylko głową i nie skomentował dalszych wymówek Tony'ego.

* * *

\- Wyobrażacie sobie, że robi się niebieska podczas seksu? - Clint parsknął śmiechem i pogryzioną chińszczyzną prosto na kuchenny stół.

\- Ja nie chcę sobie niczego wyobrażać. – Natasza obdarzyła go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

\- No daj spokój, ja się tylko o nią martwię – machnął w jej stronę pałeczkami i powrócił do jedzenia.

\- Clint ma trochę racji – przyznał niechętnie Steve. - Co jeśli w na przykład w szkole się zestresuje i zacznie się robić niebieska? Mam nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowe, a jeśli nie to może Loki nałoży na nią jakiś czar, czy coś w tym guście.

\- Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała kupować kostiumu na Halloween – wtrącił Clint.

\- Uważaj, żeby ta marchewka nie stanęła ci w gardle, bo będę musiała zawołać Thora – rzuciła zgryźliwie Wdowa.

\- Natasza – upomniał ją Steve. - A ty Clint nie wyśmiewaj dziecka za coś, na co nie ma wpływu.

\- Przecież tak tylko się droczę... Nie znacie się na żartach.

\- Tylko na twoich, Legolasie.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, co znaczyło, że wkraczają na pole niezrozumiałych dla niego nawiązań kulturowych.

\- Odezwała się śmieszka... Czyżby Kim Kolwiek była bankiem dowcipów? Nie sądzę...

Natasza spojrzała na niego spod oka.

\- Dobra, Taurielo, mam ci zabrać łuk?

Clint prychnął.

\- Moglibyście przestać? To jest męczące... - poprosił Steve.

\- Dla kogoś, kto przegapił siedem dekad popkultury?

\- Nie, dla wszystkich dookoła. Zachowujecie się czasami jak dzieciaki. Chyba nie tylko Astrid trzeba będzie wychować.

\- Fury był naszą przedszkolanką, nie oczekuj zbyt wiele. - Clint wzruszył ramionami i pogrzebał w prawie opróżnionym opakowaniu chińszczyzny. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Nataszę, która chwilowo była zajęta podziwianiem panoramy Nowego Jorku i ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy cisnął w nią pałeczką. Wdowa złapała ją bez mrugnięcia okiem i zmiany pozycji. Po chwili obdarzyła Clinta pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

\- Pożegnałeś się już ze swoim łukiem?

Barton niemal zakrztusił się resztką ryżu i ruszył za Nataszą, która zdążyła już wstać i sprintem zniknąć za rogiem korytarza.

Steve tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

* * *

**Witam w pierwszym rozdziale :) Stanowi on właściwie jeden wielki dialog, za co przepraszam i postaram się, żeby następnym razem było lepiej :)**


End file.
